


Moonlight

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moonlit night, between waking and sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The moon was huge and low in the sky, and it flooded the room with its silvery light. It fell gentle on the big bed and the rumpled sheets, and on the two of them as they lay there in quiet. Still half awake, Ruth rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. Idgie lay next to her, smiling in her sleep like a satisfied cat. With good reason, Ruth thought, and grinned herself, remembering.

_Whither thou goest, I will go..._ and, she thought, as she drifted off to sleep, if you want to stay here, that's fine by me.


End file.
